1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a position sensor cord, a position sensor and a planar position sensor.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a device for opening and closing a door or the like is mounted with a pinch sensor for detecting that an object, a person or the like (herein, referred to as “object or person”) is pinched or trapped in an opening and closing portion of the device. The pinch sensor is also called as foreign object detection sensor, anti-trap protection sensor, pressure sensor, or the like.
This pinch sensor has been developed to be mountable to an uneven surface so that the degree of freedom of mount thereof is high, and to have a lengthy structure with a length of several meters or more.
For example, JP-A-2005-302736 discloses a conventional pressure sensor.